VA fairytales
by XxGrace.Jones.20xX
Summary: This will be a selection of tales inspired by the Brothers Grimm's fairytale classics and there adaptations. There will be mixed pairings hope you will give it a try!
1. The Frog Prince

**AN:** Hey everyone! Its been a long time since I've written any fanfics so I'm hoping that my writing has improved. This will be a series of short stories inspired by the Brothers Grimm's tales both the original and adaptations; they will obviously feature some VA tweaks. I hope you will enjoy these tales and will review kindly.

Without further ado...

 _Disclaimer: I have never or will ever own Vampire Academy (unfortunately) or Grimm's fairytales (Double unfortunately)._

 **The Frog Prince/The Frog King/ Iron Henry**

In a kingdom a long time ago there lived a King named Eric and a Queen named Rhea they had three beautiful daughters; Princess Rosemarie, Princess Jillian and Princess Vasilissa. Each princess' beauty was unrivalled in all the lands but out of all the princesses; Vasilissa was the most beautiful, she was fair in beauty with golden hair, enchanting jade green eyes and pale skin.

Vasilissa often enjoyed wandering in the forest and playing with a gift from her father; a golden ball infused with spirit magic from his lead sorceress Oskana; it was a means of protection against the enemy to the crown, 'the Strigoi'. Due to the severity of the threat of this group each of the princesses were assigned with a 'protector'; Princess Rosemarie's protector was a man named Dimitri Belikov whilst Princess Jillian's protector was a cat named ShadowFern who channelled the element of darkness most associated with death. Whilst Vasilissa's golden ball used the power of spirit and life to protect her against the soulless demons that were the strigoi.

On this particular day she was playing her favourite game with her little golden ball which was catch. However, the ball slipped from her grip and rolled into the pond before her eyes could follow its movements; she tried to chase after it, lifting her heavy skirts as she ran to get it but failed to reach it in time. She looked into the pond with sad eyes as she sunk to her knees and began to weep into her hands; with pitiful tears of pain and sadness.

"Why are you crying fair princess?" asked a polite and regal voice.

"Who is asking me that?" she asked looking around for the owner of the voice.

"It is I," she looked down to see a frog with the markings of a flame on his skin; "I am the frog of this pond and I will ask once more: Why are you crying fairest princess?"

"I am deeply saddened by the loss of my protector and my most treasured possessions, my golden ball which was bestowed to me by my father."

"If I were to bring you the golden ball what would I receive in return?" he questioned in response.

"Oh, most noble Frog if you were to retrieve my golden ball I would give you my clothes, my jewels and my crown." She replied with her eyes shining with hope as she gazed at his face.

"I have very little need nor care for your clothes, jewels or crown." He said in response as her eyes that glazed with hope now looked on in sadness; "Instead sweet lady all I ask of you is friendship, loyalty and a place at your side."

She looked at him with veiled hope: "I agree to you terms, Sir Frog."

He gave her a small smile and nodded as he jumped into the pond. She looked on with a small smile and smirk as she thought _'as if I as a Princess would honour my promise with a frog, a creature who should never have spoke'_.

The frog swam to the bottom of the deep pond and looked around for a glint of gold on the pond bed; he soon found the golden ball but struggled to lift its weight even with his mouth. After much struggling he eventually managed to lift the golden ball to the surface which was immediately retrieved by the princess. He softly panted as he pulled himself onto the shore in exhaustion.

"Princess!" he cried. "Can you please carry me to your palace where I may rest?"

Despite his pleading the Princes gave a small smirk and turned her back on him neglecting his desires as she ran back home. She made it back to the palace just before her curfew at sunset slightly winded and out of breath. Then she went to the feast to sit next to her father as she smiled graciously at courtiers.

After a few hours of feasting there was a knock at the door as the guard Stan Alto entered and said: "Most gracious of majesties, there is a talking frog to see you."

All the courtiers laughed believing it was a joke as dread started to settle in Vasilissa's heart, she spoke to her father: "Oh father it is probably nothing; we should probably leave it as one of Stan's jokes."

But her father was intrigued and ignored her advice; "Bid him enter so we may chat and see what this frog wants."

Obeying the king's wishes Stan allowed the frog to enter as he looked around then bowed before the royal family.

"Why are you here talking frog?"

All the courtiers remained silent waiting to see if the frog would reply.

"I am here, your majesty; in order to ensure that the youngest princess Vasilissa keeps her promise to me."

King Eric then turned to face his youngest daughter; "the fairest of my daughters...you have much to learn; promises that are made are expected to be upheld. It is expected of a ruler to keep the promises they make; you promised this frog so you must now abide."

Obeying her father's will but looking on with disgust she picked up the frog to sit between herself and the king and ordered a plate of food to be brought for the frog. After finishing his fill the frog expressed his fatigue: "Dearest princess, I am tired; may you accompany me to my room for the night."

She wanted to argue out right but the king looked on at her so she conceded to the frog's request and carried him to a room where she placed him upon the bed. Looking at slimy face she couldn't help but begin to weep in despair at her misfortune. The frog attempted to comfort her; "do not weep princess..." but in a fit of rage the princess lashed out and threw him into the war where he slumped and stopped moving.

Looking up in alarm she realised what she had done and made a vow:

" _To you most noble frog in apology I make this vow untoward you; I vow to be your friend, confident and most loyal wife; you once asked for a place at my side but now I vow to always remain at yours. Eternally I shall remain yours faithfully."_

She picked up the frog and cradled him gently in her arms as she wept freely; she placed a kiss on his cheek then laid him gently in front of her before crying into her palms. She did not notice the disappearance of the frog until she felt a soft hand upon her shoulder.

She looked up to see a man with a kind smile on his face; he had dark hair that was almost black and piercing blue eyes. He addressed her with a soft tone: "Princess, my dearest heart; your kind vow that was honest and true has broken the curse upon me placed there during a journey from my kingdom. For my name is Prince Christian, I was the frog who rescued your golden ball. Now we shall travel to my kingdom named Ozera in the morning where I shall make you my princess and my queen!"

The next morning a sparkling carriage pulled by six white horses with peacock feathers as crowns; arrived in the kingdom of Dragonmir. The driver, Henry; took in Christian's face and happily wept at the sight of his beloved prince whose curse was now broken.

Christian escorted Vasilissa to the door of the carriage after she bade farewell to her family; he helped her up and into the carriage and looked at Henry with a soft smile. He addressed him and said:

"My most noble and faithful servant Henry; let the iron bonds that constricted your grief for me loose for now I am free from the curse placed upon me." Henry gave him a nod and a smile as he got into the carriage with Vasilissa and began to drive to the kingdom of Ozera.

THE END

 **A.N:** So this is the first short story of my collection of tales to be written. Not all the tales will be based off Rose or Lissa but I hope you enjoy them as much as I'm enjoying writing them.

 ** _Please REVIEW! (be nice but constructive if you have an issue)_**


	2. Our Lady's Child

**A.N:** In the original tale they used the Virgin Mary and so will I; if you have a problem with the Christian religion and connotation of the Virgin Mary I suggest you skip this story. Otherwise hope you enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: VA obviously doesn't belong to me nor will it ever unfortunately and I wasn't alive when the Grimm fairytales were collected. So overall I don't own any of it except my interpretation._

 **Our Lady's Child**

There was once a woodcutter and his wife who were desperately poor and unsure about providing for their newborn daughter who they named Mia. One day the woodcutter went to the woods to find trees to try and sell to get food for his newborn daughter; where he came across the Virgin Mary who said: "If you bring me your newborn daughter I shall raise her in heaven."

Wanting a better life for his only child he brought her his daughter who she took in her arms and ascended to heaven. There Mia was raised for many years by the angels who sung sweet songs and played soft tunes for her.

One day the Virgin Mary gave her thirteen keys and told her: "Child, I am giving you these keys to the doors of heaven; but you must open only twelve of the doors out of the thirteen."

She did not give an explanation before she left on her fourteen day journey; each day Mia explored one of the twelve rooms to find Archangels in conference, singing heavenly notes or playing instruments. But on the thirteenth day her curiosity grew as she looked at the thirteenth key.

She approached the thirteenth door and looked at the key in her hand then moved it towards the door when tiny angelic voices cried out: "Do not open the door! The Virgin Mary decreed it and now you must obey. Besides if you open the door who knows what misery may be inside."

She verbally agreed with them but curiosity ruled her heart as she wondered what could be hiding behind the thirteenth door.

On the final day of the Virgin Mary's absence Mia was finally alone. Her curiosity was a burning flame to find out what was behind the thirteenth door. _At least I'm finally alone and a peak couldn't hurt_ she thought.

She went to the thirteenth door and unlocked it with the key as she peaked in through a small slit; all she could see was darkness inside, a never-ending blackness. She locked the door quickly and retired to her room where she contemplated why it would be locked if there was only darkness in that room.

The next day the Virgin Mary was back from her journey. She came to visit Mia and gave her a hug as she asked: "Did you enjoy seeing the rooms?" but the Virgin Mary felt Mia's heartbeat picked up. "You didn't go through the thirteenth door did you?" she asked.

"I enjoyed the rooms and I didn't go into the thirteenth door." But her heartbeat picked up and the Virgin Mary felt it so she asked again.

"Are you sure you didn't go into the thirteenth door?"

She looked in the Virgin Mary's eyes before saying: "No I did not."

But the Virgin Mary asked for the third time; "So you did not open the thirteenth door?"

She replied once more: "No I did not."

After her third denial she was cast from the heavens and banished to a desert in exile where she would wonder for three years unable to speak because of her tongue tied voice.

Three years into her exile King Andre from the nearby kingdom of Dragonmir was journeying on a quest to look for his future bride when he came upon Mia. He instantly fell in love with her pale doll like features with long blonde tresses that reached below her knees and bright blue eyes.

"Maiden, will you journey with me back to my kingdom and be my bride?" he asked her.

She merely nodded; her face expressionless.

He took her back to his kingdom where they were married. Within a year she bared him their first child: Prince Mason. Whilst alone with the young prince the Virgin Mary appeared and stated: "If you admit the truth to me that you opened the thirteenth door then I will bless thee and your child; if not then I will take the child."

But Mia merely shook her head and said: "No. I did not open the thirteenth door."

The next morning when the people realised the disappearance of the young prince, rumours among the common people began to spread that the queen was a man-eater or a vampire who feasted on the blood of her children. But the King was so besotted with her beauty that he dissuaded the rumours.

A year later Queen Mia bore another son named: Prince Eddison. Again the Virgin Mary appeared whilst Mia and her son were alone and said: "If you do confess the truth then your family will live a most prosperous life but if not then I will take your other son."

Again Queen Mia shook her head and replied, "No I did not open the thirteenth door."

Rumours once again began to occur once the disappearance of the prince was realised; but spread to the King's closest advisors about the Queen being a man-eater or a vampire or a witch who served the devil. But out of love, the King saved the Queen from the scrutiny of his subjects and spared her from being subjected to interrogation.

By the third year of their marriage Queen Mia birthed a healthy daughter named Princess Sydney. Again the Virgin Mary appeared to gain confession but once again Queen Mia denied any guilt in opening the thirteenth door.

The King could no longer protect his wife from the scrutiny of his subjects as his closest advisors decided to put her on trial. However she could not defend herself at the trial because of the loss of her voice. In the end she was convicted to death by burning at the stake.

On her last night before the scheduled burning she couldn't help but regret her choices and pride. _If only I could have the opportunity to repent and be honest to the Virgin Mary, If only I could confess now before I die_ she thought.

At that moment the Virgin Mary appeared and allowed Mia to speak.

"I confess unto thee...I opened the thirteenth door all those many years ago out of my own curiosity; I did not admit it to you out of my fear and pride."

The Virgin Mary smiled and caused the two young princes who had been raised by the angels and the young princess to appear in their mother's arms.

"There is always a place in heaven for those of a pure and honest heart. Pride is the downfall of humanity but you must overcome your pride to admit the truth as you just did."

She gave a small smile to the young family and bestowed her blessings upon Mia's whole family to live in prosperity for the rest of their lifetimes. The King found his wife and children in the dungeons and rejoiced for God's miracles. They lived a good and prosperous life.

 **THE END**

 **A.N:** Please REVIEW!


	3. Faithful John

**AN: Thanks to my reviewers:** DamphiricAngel2014, Dina Orban and VioletQueenMarie. This chapter is for them! Hope you enjoy!

 **Faithful John – (Or in my adaptation 'Faithful Abe'** **)**

King Nathan of the kingdom of Ivashkov was on his deathbed. He summoned his most faithful servant Abe to his side to give him his last requests:

"Most faithful of my servants, Abe; death is approaching like a wave that will soon consume me. I request for you to watch out for my son who is still at a tender young age; once I am dead show him all the rooms in the palace but the room containing the portrait of the Princess of the Golden Dwelling. Swear to me that you will not show him that room."

Abe nodded gravely; "I swear most faithfully to you honourable king that I will serve your son with fidelity even if it comes at the cost of my own life."

The King gave a small smile and died peacefully, now at rest that he knew his son would be taken care of. After King Nathan's funeral the young Prince Adrian became the new King. Abe then took the newly crowned King Adrian on a tour of the kingdom in each of the rooms but the one of the portrait of the princess. Adrian soon realised Abe's avoidance of that particular room.

"Faithful Abe, why do you avoid that room so? Is it not another room of my palace?" Adrian then demanded for Abe to open the door to the room which he did so reluctantly.

Abe attempted to cover the doorframe and the portrait directly in front of it on the wall but Adrian just leaned up and looked over his shoulder to look directly at the portrait of Princess Sydney of the Golden Dwelling. King Adrian felt immediate love for her; he fell in love with her great beauty the instant he saw her and summoned several goldsmiths to craft the finest pieces possible. He then talked to Faithful Abe and said: "I have fallen deeply in love with her and would give my life to her. You are my most faithful servant Abe so you must help me in this endeavour."

Early next morning, King Adrian had the golden pieces placed onto a ship where he and Abe disguised themselves as merchants. They set sail for the Golden Dwelling. During the trip Adrian asked Abe to describe all he knew about the Golden Dwelling: "Your Majesty, Princess Sydney's fondness of gold has meant that everything is made of gold; from the plates and table wear to the buckets and wears."

Once they got to the Golden Dwelling Abe left the boat before the King in order to persuade the princess to come to the ship where the King would wait. He walked for a while until he came across a maiden with two golden buckets drawing water from a golden well; she smiled delightedly at the trinkets Abe had bought from the ship.

"Oh, my lady mistress would be delighted to see your goods honourable sir." She said and then led Abe to see the princess who was in awe at the trinkets brought for her viewing; she excitably wanted to buy them all until Abe said: "If you like these my lady, there are far more grander pieces on board the ship of my master who is a rich merchant."

The princess hesitated for a moment before agreeing to go to the boat to view the golden trinkets. When she entered the ship to see all the golden trinkets, she was delighted; King Adrian seized his opportunity and led her on a tour around the ship to see the golden trinkets.

Meanwhile Abe went to see the captain in order to set sail. Unfortunately the princess did not notice the ship was long gone from her home land until hours later when she exclaimed: "I have been betrayed, kidnapped by a merchant; I would rather have-" but Adrian interrupted her; "I am not a merchant but the king of Ivashkov. I have carried you away with subtlety in order to marry you and make you my queen because I have fallen in love with you."

Princess Sydney felt comfortable at his words and consented to be his wife. They sailed for many nights; Abe entertained all with his merry music from his lute and from his voice. One day whilst he was sitting at the mast he heard the squawk of three ravens that fluttered onto side of the boat.

"T'is a shame the young king will not marry his new bride." The first raven said.

The second Raven agreed and explained further: "After all when the ship lands there will be a horse which the king will immediately wish to ride. If he does then he will be carried off; never to return."

"The only way to prevent it is if a man gets on the horse and shoots it through the neck with a pistol." The third raven gave the solution.

"But, even if the man knew what to do he would not be able to prevent him from the fate of the King's wedding attire. Although it looks to be made from gold and silver with shiny diamonds; instead it is made of sulphur and other acids to melt the skin." The second raven argued.

"Is there no way of preventing that fate?" the third raven asked.

"Aye, if only a person with gloves seizes the garment and throws it into the fire." Said the first raven.

"Even if someone managed to achieve all these things they would not be able to change the fate of the new bride and her bridegroom." Stated the third raven in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, after the wedding the bride will succumb to a death-like sleep state and will be unable to awaken; if someone does not draw 3 drops of blood from her right breast then she will die." Stated the first raven.

"Even so, what man would do all of that to prevent their tragic fate? He could never tell anyone or he would be turned to stone," wondered the second raven.

The ravens flew away; ignorant that Abe was listening in. He looked on at the sunrise as they approached the kingdom of Ivashkov and made a vow: "I will be ever faithful to my master, the young King Adrian Ivashkov; even if it means my death."

They soon landed when the king saw the horse which he was delighted to see as a means to travel home. But before he could saddle the horse, Abe jumped on the horse and used a pistol to shoot it through its neck. Whispers started among the other servants who were jealous of the favour Abe received from the royal family; they were hushed when King Adrian addressed them and said: "Leave him in peace, he is Faithful Abe!"

They soon arrived at the palace where Adrian decided to put on his bridal wear, when Abe pushed past him with gloves on his hands and threw the bridal wear into the fire. Mutterings once again occurred among the servants when the King said: "Leave him be, who knows what evil he may have prevented? After all he is my Faithful Abe."

After the wedding ceremony, the new Queen Sydney was dancing with the King when she suddenly collapsed into a death-like state. Abe quickly picked her up and took her to a private room where he used a blade to make a cut on her breast to draw three drops. When the king saw this he grew enraged and ordered his men to throw Abe into the dungeons.

Due to the loyalty Abe had displayed to the crown previously; he was granted a trial to justify his actions. When the time for the trial came, Abe remained calm and composed as he explained what the ravens had said would happen and how he acted upon their solutions to protect Adrian. Once his explanation was finished he started to become stone from his legs and fingers right up to his heart. King Adrian mourned for Abe daily; he was grief-stricken at the knowledge that he had caused Abe's fate of being turned to stone.

By the first year of their marriage Queen Sydney had birthed twin princes. But in a dream on the night of their anniversary the King received a vision of three ravens who told him to cost of breaking the curse on Abe and allowing him to live was to murder his twin sons with his own hands.

Grief-stricken at the thought of murdering his heirs but feeling owed to Abe he murdered his sons. When Queen Sydney was about to enter the room; Adrian hid the bodies in order to explain to Sydney his vision.

When he told her of his vision, tears streamed down her eyes which quickly turned to full on hysterical sobs at the sight of her dead children.

"I am sorry dearest heart but my faithful Abe was always loyal to me; his fidelity was great and his sacrifice greater. For that I owe him this." Adrian explained.

He then laid the children at the stone statue that was Abe who was restored to his human state. In a further show of loyalty Abe rubbed the children's wounds which healed instantly; the children were brought back to life and placed in Adrian's arms.

Abe the Faithful served the royal family for the remainder of his life and set an example of the fidelity that was expected evermore.

 **THE END**


	4. Twelve Brothers

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! I am very sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy with Uni and getting my first ever assignment in on time which I managed happily! For those who requested a Romitri, I hope I don't disappoint you in this tale. So without further ado this is the tale of...

 **Twelve Brothers**

In a kingdom far far away, a long time ago...there lived a happy King named Abe and his beautiful Queen Janine. They had twelve children who were all boys and the Queen was expecting another child when her husband visited her one day to say:

"If this next child be a girl and is delivered safely and healthy into the world, our twelve sons will die in order for her to inherit a vast kingdom as a whole to make her possessions great and for the kingdom to solely belong to her."

Despite the Queen's pleading against the King's decision; he commissioned for twelve coffins to be created and lined up in a spare room to which he gave the only key to the Queen and bade her to hold her silence. In the last few months of her pregnancy the Queen was visited often by her youngest son: Mason. Mason observed the sadness that lingered around his mother and confronted her one day; "Mother, what saddens thee so?" he asked.

She turned her face from him and refused to talk but each day for the rest of the month he asked her the same question until her resolve broke; "Dear son of mine, nothing would please me more than to tell you the truth of what distresses me greatly. It's a terrible truth, but a truth your father would have me bear in silence."

To circumvent the King's orders the Queen led Mason to the spare room where she unlocked the door and showed him the twelve coffins awaiting their young charges. She looked into her son's horrified eyes and explained: "my dearest son Mason, the king has ordered these coffins be made for you and your eleven brothers. If I birth a girl into this world, the King has ordered you all to be killed and then placed in these coffins."

The young prince comforted his mother who was weeping mournfully into her hands and said; "worry not blessed mother for we shall survive; we will leave this place and flee towards the woods."

She looked up to him and gave him a watery smile. "Yes. Yes. My son flee from this place where death lingers awaiting you and your brothers. Go to the woods, let one of thy brothers' sit at the top of the highest tree and keep watch on my tower here in the castle. If I bare thee a brother into the world I will raise a white flag on my tower; but if I bear a daughter, I will fly a red flag. Now go hence from this place! May you have God's grace protect thee."

The Queen blessed her sons as they left for the woods where they kept watch on the castle; eleven days passed and on Mason's watch he saw a flag being raised but it wasn't the heavily desired white flag but the blood-red flag; the omen of death bared upon them. When the brothers found out about the red flag they were very angry and swore an oath that: "wheresoever we find a girl, her red blood shall flow."

They travelled deeper into the woods where they came upon an abandoned cabin possibly once belonging to a witch. They unanimously decided to stay at that cabin where it was decided that Mason as the youngest was to stay and mind the house and cater the food for the brothers. There they dwelled for ten years which passed much quicker than the brothers realised.

The young daughter of King Abe and Queen Janine, the Princess Rose; grew up as a fair maiden in this time. She was good of heart with a beautiful face and rosy cheeks showing her fairness and good health. Once whilst helping her mother fold the washing she came upon twelve small men shirts among her mother's things and asked: "To whom do these twelve shirts belong? They are too small for father."

With heavy heart the Queen answered: "Dear child, they belong to thy twelve brothers."

Shocked the young princess replied; "Where are my twelve brothers, I have never heard of them?"

The Queen looked down in sadness and said: "God only knows where they are, it is said that they are wandering about the world." The Queen then showed the Princess the twelve coffins and explained; "these coffins were destined for thy brothers upon your birth, but they left before they could meet this fate."

Princess Rose comforted her mother and made a vow to her to seek her brothers. So the next morning she set off with the twelve shirts; she walked for the whole day scarcely stopping and when it came to the evening she came upon the old cabin. She entered it out of curiosity where she met a young boy who asked her, "from whence comest thou? And whither art thou bound?"

He was astonished at her lavish garments which clearly implied royalty and her fair face that gave her an ethereal look. "I am a king's daughter, and I seek my twelve brothers, I will walk as far as the sky is blue." She answered him.

She then showed him the twelve shirts which he clearly recognised; "I am Mason, the youngest of thy brothers."

They both wept for joy at finding each other when Mason realised there was a problem; "Dearest sister, there is still a difficulty. We all agreed that every maiden whom we meet will die because we were forced to leave our kingdom and birthright because of a girl."

She responded with pure earnest, "I will willingly die, if by so doing I can deliver my twelve brothers."

"No." Answered Mason "thou shall not die, hide thyself behind that tree until our brothers come and I will soon come to an agreement with them."

Rose did as she was told and hid behind a tree until it was night and the brothers were returning from a day of hunting. Mason quickly finished making a meal for them and whilst they were eating the brothers asked if there were any news, in which Mason responded; "don't you know anything?"

"No." They answered, looking puzzled as they gazed at him.

Mason teased them a bit; "You all who have been in the forest all day whilst I wasted away here and yet I know more than you do."

"Tell us then!" they cried frustrated at his teasing jibes.

"Well then promise me that the first maiden who meets us shall not be killed." He answered to which all the brothers swiftly agreed.

Mason then revealed their sister who came out from her hiding place looking even more ethereal; she was like an angel, a child who had been blessed with worldly beauty. Instantly, all the hate and scorn that had lain inside the brothers' heart healed and they all loved her.

From then on Rose was to stay at home with Mason preparing meals for the brother and keeping the cabin clean and tidy. She sought out fruit, vegetables and spices to make the meals even grander for the brothers; likewise she kept the little house in order with beautiful bed coverings for each of the brothers who were content to be living with her.

One day Mason and Rose were preparing a wonderful meal for all of them to share happily; Rose wanted to put some more decoration upon the table to brighten the room. Therefore she went out into the garden of the bewitched cabin where she saw twelve golden lilies which she plucked for each of her brothers at dinner. But as she plucked the lilies her brothers were transformed into ravens and flew away deeper into the woods. Instantly the cabin and garden vanished from sight.

When she looked around, she was in a wild wood all alone except for an old woman who suddenly appeared with sadness in her face.

"My child, what hast thou done? Why didst thou not leave the golden lilies alone? They were thy twelve brothers who are now eternally transformed into ravens." The old woman explained.

"Is there not a way of breaking this spell upon them?" A weeping Rose asked the old woman.

"There is a way, but it is by no means easy. Thou must be dumb for seven years. You must not make a sound in all of those seven years; for if you make even the tiniest laugh or the smallest word, your brothers will be struck down dead."

Princess Rose simply nodded to the old woman that she would do it from that moment; then she made the vow to her heart that she wouldn't utter a sound until she had set her brothers free.

She found a strong oak tree and decided to sit there each day where she would sit and sew shirts for her brothers when she would eventually reunite with them; there she stayed for six years not making a sound.

One day a young King was hunting in the woods when his greyhounds scented the young princess who was sitting in the tree. The young King looked up in the tree and felt an instant love for the beautiful maiden who had blossomed into an enchanting young woman. He called up to the tree and to her: "My name is Dimitri and I am the King of a neighbouring kingdom; would thou consent to be my wife?"

She simply nodded in response with a small smile with a tinge of sadness to it. He climbed the tree himself and carried the princess down, he placed her on his horse and then he took her back to his kingdom. There they had one of the grandest weddings ever to grace the kingdom and they had a happy marriage.

However, the King's step-mother **(AN: Sorry I can't slander Olena!)** Queen Ellen Ivashkov nee Kirova; was a power-hungry woman who couldn't help but spread rumours about the Princess. "The girl was a mere common beggar girl; the fact that she was dumb means she may have practiced trickery secretly. She has never even laughed or shown the joy of laughing; the one who doesn't laugh has a bad conscience."

At first Dimitri didn't believe her words but she urged it for quite some time and accused her of committing the most heinous of all crimes until he was persuaded into sentencing her to death.

A great fire was lit in the courtyard where she was to be burnt; the young King looked on tearfully from the window where his love was to die after a year of marriage. He still loved her greatly but succumbed to the influence of his step mother. Rose was tied to the stake; it wasn't until the fire began to lick her clothes that her seven years of silence were up; twelve ravens descended from the sky into the courtyard where they transformed into her twelve brothers.

The brothers quickly put out the fire and released their sister; they kissed and embraced her in happiness and thanks. Only then did the princess then dare speak to explain herself; "My own love and husband, I apologise for not being able to address you but it was a curse upon my brothers that forbade me from uttering a sound."

He looked upon her honest face and smiled giving her a long kiss; "forgive me love for I was deceived by one whom I trusted greatly. I will love you eternally my ever-enduring Queen."

The wicked step-mother was cast as a traitor and punished to be placed in a barrel with boiling oil and venomous snakes then rolled into the woods. It was an evil death to match an evil soul.

King Dimitri and Queen Rose lived happily together with twelve daughters and one son. They lived happily ever after.

THE END

 **AN:** Please follow, favourite and most importantly review! (It keeps me writing )

 **Important part of AN:** I wanted to know if you would be interested in me doing an alternative interpretation of this story with a slightly different story line from 2 productions I have seen and watched. Anyways let me know!


	5. 4a The Six Swans

**AN:** Hey faithful readers and new readers, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but many people were not responding whether they wanted to read an adaptation version of the previous tale ('Twelve Brothers'), as well as; university stress. I have decided to tell the tale none the less... hope you enjoy!

 **The Six Swans/The Wild Swans** (you can watch them on YouTube)

In a kingdom far, far away their lived jolly King Abe and his seven children; six sons and one beautiful daughter. They lived happily together but the King couldn't help but notice something was missing in his children's lives. Although he was doing his best to raise his children properly to become his heirs to his kingdom and fortune; he felt his children needed a special kind of love and affection only a mother could provide.

Unfortunately his Queen Janine died giving birth to their youngest son, Mason. Therefore he decided to marry another; Tatiana Ivashkov, a member of one of the most prominent families at his court. The children attempted to get to know their new mother better to earn the approval of their beloved father; but Tatiana rejected all advances the children made towards her.

Her soul was blacked with jealously and resentment towards the children. She wanted the power and dominance that came with being the Queen rather than the soft and tender side her husband portrayed.

The daughter of the King, Rosemarie; was a beautiful girl aged eleven; she was like a mother to her brothers who were all younger than her. From Jesse (the eldest) who was ten years old, Ralf who was nine, the twins Christian and Adrian who were eight, Mikhail who was seven to Mason who was six. She played all sorts of games with the boys and sung them lullabies to help them sleep; she was the 'special one' of her father who favoured her more than her brothers.

One evening, she put the boys to bed and retired to her chambers to sleep. The evil Queen Tatiana entered her rooms; using dark magic she created six toads with the intention of marring her beauty and making her the ugliest in the entire kingdom. But Rose's pure heart that transcended into her beautiful features instantly turned the toads into roses. Vexed Tatiana left the room for that of the brothers and there she laid a curse:

"Young princes you shall be but only at night for the rest of eternity, Crows you shall be during the day forever flying on your way." ( **AN:** so proud of that – wrote it myself)

Instantly the prince's cried out as they were transformed into beautiful, regal swans much to the disgust of Tatiana's shrivelled heart. Even more furious she chased the swans from the room as she cast a spell on the castle preventing them from ever returning; she then ordered her personal guards to shoot every swan that ever came near the castle.

The poor princes flew away past the village surrounding the castle and into the woods. The next morning, Rose woke up warily looking around her room but only seeing six roses on her bed; she smiled to herself and put them in a vase before dressing quickly and heading to dinner.

"Good morrow father!" She called out to King Abe with a bright smile on her face.

"Guards!" he bellowed in response, "Arrest this intruder and throw her into the dungeons!" he ordered.

"But father!" she called out desperately to him with tears in her eyes whilst Tatiana looked on happily smirking to herself. "It is me, your beloved Rosemarie, your daughter who you raised and cherished from birth; eldest of your seven children."

"I have no children." Abe denied stubbornly looking at Rose with distain; he had been cursed previously that morning to never recognise his children; to the point that he forgot their existence.

Tearfully Rose looked into the eyes of her father where she realised that he truly had no recollection of her or her brothers. She then ran from the room and down the hallways to the exit of the castle where she escaped into the woods. Rose ran for hours not really paying any attention to her surroundings but knowing in her heart she needed to find her brothers.

She eventually collapsed at the edge of a mystical lake tired and out of energy but very thirsty. She cupped some water into her hand to take a drink then she splashed some water onto her face; before realising the helplessness of the situation: "Oh if only I could find my brothers; then this situation wouldn't be so dire."

She looked up to see the sun setting down when she heard the flapping of wings to see six swans approaching her. When they touched the ground before her they changed into her brothers who all dashed at her to give her a huge hug of joy at being reunited.

"Beloved sister you are safe, blessed be!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Yes brave brothers I am safe and sound, but father has been bewitched to forget our existence!" she sobbed. "And you brothers, transformed into swans."

"It is not all bad sister," Mason gave a small smile to her; "at least you are alive and well."

"Oh brothers, what I wouldn't do to break this curse upon you!" she cried passionately.

The brothers all looked at each other and shook their heads; "sister the price is too high for us to ask you to pay." Jesse explained.

"Whatever it is, I shall do it!"

"You have to remain silent for six years, never speaking nor laughing; and during that time you must weave six shirts for each of your beloved brothers out of nettles." Mason explained.

Rose in response nodded solemnly at her brothers and left their miniature camp to look for some nettles; they all looked on with sadness in their eyes at the heavy burden placed upon their sister. Five years passed in the forest with Rose approaching her sixteenth birthday when the prince of a nearby kingdom came to the woods for a hunt. That day Rosemarie was collecting more nettles as per her usual routine; she had collected so many nettles that she now used to the initial sharp bite of them as she picked them before she boiled them and left them out to dry before attempting to weave them.

That day the King Dimitri of the neighbouring kingdom of Belikova was following his loyal hunting hounds on his horse when he lost sight of them for a moment. He stretched his neck to look around for his hounds when he noticed them surrounding something; rubbing themselves against it in a friendly manner. As he got closer he noticed a beautiful maiden petting the hounds with a tender smile on her face.

As he looked over at her form he felt a kind of tenderness rarely displayed embrace him. "I hope my hounds didn't give you a fright, milady."

She looked up at him startled but simply shook her head with a small smile on her face. Although he had only just met her, he felt a surge of irrational need to make her his in every way.

"Will you leave this place with me and be my wife?" he asked with hope shining in his eyes.

She looked up at him startled before searching his eyes for the proof of his honest and good character as she stared into his eyes. She thought only briefly about her brother's reactions before simply nodding her consent with a small smile and tears of joy.

King Dimitri took Rose back to his kingdom where in a few short days they were married and the Kingdom of Belikova had a new Queen.

One day Dimitri entered Rose's rooms to see her doing her usual activity of weaving nettles together to make a fabric which she then sewed into shirts; she already had five of the six shirts required made.

"Why do you continue to make these shirts of nettle?" he asked, "there is no need to; we are rich and you could have clothing made from any material your heart desires."

She looked up hopelessly at his handsome face wishing she could explain her actions but for fear of the repercussions she looked down sadly with a tear in her eyes. Feeling a tear in his heart for upsetting his beloved he knelt before her and reassured her: "my own sweet love, I only wondered for I fear this habit is unhealthy for you."

She looked up at him with a smile and kissed him gently on the cheek before returning to her work.

Nine months later the royal couple was blessed with a baby boy who was named Prince Ivan. The royal couple were overjoyed at the birth of their little one and so invited kingdoms from far and wide to bestow their blessings on the young prince.

Rose's task of the six nettle shirts was almost completed; as she reached down into her basket she found no boiled nettles, so with a frown she put on her cloak and went to get some more nettle; leaving the care of her infant son to his nurse. When she returned she had little time to prepare any of the nettles for weaving before she had to attend to some guests who had come to bless her son.

After receiving many golden trinkets for her son; the representative of the final kingdom entered: Queen Tatiana. Rose looked on in horror as she entered; then went to retrieve her son from his cot so that she could hold him closely to her in an attempt to protect him from Tatiana's wickedness. But Tatiana approached her and said; "you may have got away from me once my pretty, but why don't you break your silly silence." She simply smirked and then added: "Oh...and your father is dead!"

Rose was on the brink of tears as she looked into Tatiana's cold eyes but turned away from facing her simply shaking her head repeatedly. In that moment she vowed to protect her son with all her power.

A few weeks later the young prince suddenly disappeared; at that moment rumours began to emerge vocally of the Queen eating her child. But, Rose paid no mind to the rumours; she stayed mourning for her young son. It was at this moment of weakness that Tatiana struck whilst doubt lingered in Dimitri's mind; "she's a witch! She must be destroyed along with her sorcery!" she cried

Tatiana ordered the terrified guards to arrest Rose and put her in prison with her nettle shirts. In the days before her scheduled execution Rose tried to finish the final shirt but found she was a few nettles short of finishing the sleeve.

The day of her execution approached until she found herself on the pyre ready to burn with the basket of her nettle shirts at her feet. She closed her eyes as she felt the heat surrounding her, creeping ever closer as it licked the straw at the base of the pyre. Suddenly she heard the call of six swans; she looked up to see them approaching her so she kicked the basked into the air as five of the swans flew into the shirts.

Instantly the eldest five brothers transformed back into humans to extinguish the pyre and set their sister free; Rose looked up to see a bundle being dropped gently into her arm before Mason transformed back as well. Inside the bundle was the young beloved prince.

"Listen to me and listen well," commanded Jesse as he pointed to Tatiana; "this woman is a witch who bewitched me, my brothers and our dear father with her evil magic."

"Yes, it was her who threw the babe into the forest to be eaten by wolves; but we saved him and kept him alive." Mason said.

It was then that evil spirit that lingered in Tatiana emerged and danced around the still burning fire before catching fire and returning to the pits of hell.

"It is all over my sister," said Jesse.

"So I may speak and no harm will come to any of you?" she asked beaming.

The brothers all smiled at her and gave her a single nod.

King Dimitri ran over and embraced his wife and child before giving Rose a passionate kiss.

And they all lived happily ever after...

 **THE END**

 **AN:** Thanks for reading this tale – hope you enjoyed it!

Please follow, favourite and most importantly REVIEW!


End file.
